Serafina
Serafina is the elder sister of Mercy, a fire witch, and a royal guard to Princess Brigid. She makes her debut in the 14th Dark Parables ''game, Return of the Salt Princess. Appearance and Personality Serafina has long brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a hat that leans on one side. She wears a red and yellow shirt shirt, white pants, and black boots. She also has a black cape and detached red cuffs on her wrist. Serafina, being described by her younger sister, Mercy, would always get herself in trouble. As the royal guard and a sister figure to Princess Brigid, she is very loyal to her and has a sense protectiveness towards the princess, claiming to kill anyone who dares tries to harm her. History Powers and Abilities * [[Fire Manipulation|'Fire Manipulation']]: Being the fire witch, Serafina has control over flames. Relationships * Mercy (little sister) * Princess Brigid (younger sister figure) * Unknown Man (possible enemy) Relevant Parables '''The Exiled Salt Princess '(from Return of the Salt Princess) Once upon a time, there was a king who had only one daughter whom he loved very much. As time passed, the king grew old, but the princess remained as young as ever. One day, the king asked the princess how much she loved him. "Why is my father asking me this?" the princess wondered. "Of course, I love him. He is my father after all. How can I express my love for him?" Now there were two guards whom the princess loved as sisters. The princess asked one of her guards, "What should I say?" "How about comparing him to gold?" suggest the guard. "It's very valuable, and you love the king just as much." the princess felt that gold was not the answer. Then, the princess asked her other guard, who was clever and level-headed. "How about comparing your love to jewels?" suggest the guard. "They are very precious, and you love the king just as much." the princess was still not satisfied by this shallow answer. Finally, she arrived at her own answer. "I love you just as much as salt," the princess told the king. "This kingdom's wealth is built on salt. You are as precious to me as salt is to our kingdom. More importantly, the power of salt has protected me since I was born, just as you have protected me," the princess declared. The king replied, "Very well, let the power of salt protect you from now on. You are hereby banished from this kingdom." Thus, the princess was exiled and forbidden from returning to her kingdom unless summoned by the king. No matter how the princess and her guards begged and bargained, nobody could change the king's mind. The next day, the princess left her kingdom crying. The cold in the air matched the chill in her heart. Legends say that the king watched his daughter depart with mournful eyes. Trivia Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Witches